The Burrow
by JKRowlingsAssistant
Summary: Random oneshots about the Burrow.
1. Christmas at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot. I got the idea from CreativeQuill here on fanfiction.** **Ron and Hermione are not together yet.**

It was Christmas Morning, 9 Weasleys, 1 Granger, and 1 Potter either stood, sat, or sprawled themselves on the living room floor. Fred and George were sitting beneath the tree watching anxiously for everyone to open their gifts. Bill and Fluer were sitting together on a couch, hands entertwined. Percy was looking through some books he had received. Charlie had just made hot chocolate, and was now sitting near, but was smart enough to not sit to near, the twins. Molly and Arthur sat in chairs next to each other, smiles on their faces as they watched their family and extended family's chaotic Christmas. Harry and Hermione stood at the door frame between the kitchen and living room together watching the Wealseys. For both of them, the Weasley's way of chaotic celebration amazed them.

Fred and George both suddenly smiled.

"Look what's above Harry and Hermione!" They sang.

The two looked up to see mistletoe dangling from above. They both looked down with horror displayed across their face.

Ginny ran across the room and leaned against Harry with her arm on his shoulder. "How you doin' Harry?" Ginny suddenly spun him to face her and kissed him. Harry went with his initial reaction and kissed her back. (They had been dating for 4 months, since the war was over.) Harry the remembered that her parents, and brothers, were in the room. He pulled back to see 9 shocked faces.

Fred and George suddenly said, "but- who's Hermione supposed to kiss!?" This time, Ron jumped up, he ran over to Hermione and copied Ginny, but he skipped the intro and kissed her.

Harry quickly got over his embarrassment and started laughing. The Weasleys looked to Harry thinking he was crazy. (Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had yet to come up for air.)

Harry was turning bright red with his laughter. He managed to get out, "It's about bloody time!"

All of the Weasleys began to join him in laughter, as Ron and Hermione finally broke apart, gasping for air. Hermione has a blush that could rival a Weasley's. All was well in the Burrow.

Later that evening, Ginny met Harry in the snow outside, to makeup for what, as Ginny stated, Harry had 'so rudely ended quite quickly.' Little did they know, while they were snogging behind the shed, Ron and Hermione were snogging in front.


	2. Love and Family

**Disclaimer, not mine, it's JKR's.**

Molly and Arthur observed their children at a Sunday brunch in May. They first looked at their oldest baby, Bill. He had his arm wrapped around her beautiful wife, Fluer. One hand holding Vicoire's, the other touching Fluer's belly. She was 8 months pregnant, and Bill was estatic.

The looked at Charlie next. He was playing with Teddy, they were playing their favorite game, dinosaur. Hermione had found the charm that was used at the Triwizard Tournament to make the dinosaurs move. Molly couldn't help thinking how great Charlie would be with his own family and kids. Little did Molly know, Chalie had a girl in Romania that he was going to introduce to the family soon.

As the looked at Percy, not one memory of him leaving the family entered their heads. He was with his wife Audrey, and was talking to her in a calm, collected, and reserved voice. He most likely making sure Audrey was okay. She was 4 months pregnant, and Percy, being a first time dad, was being the overly cautious person he was.

They scanned the room for George. They finally caught a glimpse of him in the garden with Angelina. Molly thought she saw them kissing, but she'll pretend it was a trick of the light.

Moving on, was their youngest son, Ron. He had changed so much. Last May, he was extremely nervous around them, until he finally broke and told them he wanted to propose to Hermione, but didn't know how to ask the Grangers. Molly gave him a bear hug and began cooing over him, before Arthur told him what he could do. Now, the two were back from their honeymoon, and, if Molly was correct, trying for a child.

Finally, their eyes found Harry and Ginny, the only ones still sitting at the table. They had been immersed in a deep conversation all throughout brunch, and they sat there still, their plates barely touched. Once brunch had been over, everyone else had spread to different places in the garden/backyard, however, those two could hardly notice as they chatted with each other. Thy had yet to get married, however, Harry had asked for Arthur's blessing two days before, so they knew soon they'd see an accessory on Ginny's finger, but Harry had yet to ask. Molly and Arthur often wondered what those two talked about. At practically every brunch, those two were immersed in conversation, always lost in each other.

Molly and Arthur looked away to admire their family once more.

Just then, a loud laugh sounded throughout the yard. Everyone looked over at Harry and Ginny, to see Harry on the practically on the ground laughing. As he struggled to remain upright in his chair, Molly and Arthur smiled, it felt good to see Harry smiling and laughing. After everything, every single one of the Weasleys/Potter/Granger, deserved to laugh like that.

They still wondered what they talked about though.

 **Review!!!! Also, please make suggestions. Thank you, Rhea**


End file.
